The present invention relates to a fixture for use in grinding and polishing table facets of gems.
Diamonds are usually polished by mounting same to a holder (sometimes called a "dop") which is pressed against a rotary-driven polishing disc. Less expensive facetted gems are usually polished by manually holding the gem against the polishing disc or, in the case of small gems, by mounting the gem to the end of a holder which is held against the polishing disc.